


Master Before the Slave

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Collar, Community: rounds_of_kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak waits for his master, Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Before the Slave

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [rounds_of_kink](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink) mini New Year's challenge, 2011. The prompt being - shadows, and the kink being - Submission (kneeling for master)

Jimmy Novak crouched in the shadows of the room, kneeling in the corner, head bowed, hands clasped behind his back. His gaze skittered with excitement every time he heard a slight noise, imagining it to be his Master returning finally. Dean had only gone to visit the bathroom, yet his visit seemed too long, too prolonged.

Jimmy shifted, trying to ease the vague ache setting into his kneecaps, despite the fact that Dean had specifically told him not to move an inch. His bare skin shuffled and chuffed against the thick rug beneath his knees and the man was grateful that Dean had thought of that for his comfort. Dean seemed to think of everything and to know what he was doing, what he wanted from Jimmy.

Jimmy couldn’t believe how easy it had been for the both of them to fall into a Dom/sub relationship. Every time that Castiel had had to leave for Heaven, leaving his vessel behind while the angel fought in a Heavenly civil war, Castiel had left Jimmy in the capable care of Dean. The elder Winchester had been all too willing to take Jimmy under his wing, too kind-hearted to just cast Jimmy out into the world until Castiel could return.

Both Jimmy and Dean knew that the elder Winchester loved Jimmy as much as he loved Castiel, and the hunter knew that without Jimmy, he wouldn’t be able to have Castiel at all. Jimmy himself was accepting of Dean and his love and knew that he loved Dean just as much in return. He knew that without him, he’d be lost, a target for demons everywhere, wanting to get their literal claws into the meat of a true angelic vessel.

And so the Dom/sub game had begun. Despite Dean’s careful watchfulness over Jimmy, the slightly older man felt something lacking in his life. Without Castiel there to guide him, to point him on the angel’s earthly purpose, Jimmy had nothing to do, nothing to feel and certainly nowhere to go. He was left directionless, purposeless and in need of someone to take orders from, in lieu of Castiel. Wordlessly picking up on this, Dean had begun to order him around, gently at first, mindful of the other human’s wants and needs, then more forcefully when they both realized that Jimmy needed someone dominant, to be strict with him.

They’d easily fallen into their natural roles in life; Dean becoming the dominant Master to Jimmy’s willing submissive slave. Jimmy had even taken to wearing Dean’s collar at the hunter’s insistence and often wore the buttery leather strip with pride. To Jimmy, that supple collar was a reminder that he had a purpose after all, a goal in life to please Dean, to do whatever Dean said.

A noise in the doorway to the bathroom attracted Jimmy’s attention and he looked up, dark blue eyes dilated with need and he shifted again, in plain view of Dean. Jimmy bent his head submissively, knowing that he was likely to be punished for daring to move even a fraction of an inch.

“You moved,” Dean said, amused fake disapproval in his voice.

The disapproval was fake, not the amusement. The disapproval was part of their game, part of the fun of discipline and punishment and both got a kick out of Jimmy being punished.

“I’m sorry, Master. I had cramps,” Jimmy said to the floor, eyes trained upon the soft rug surrounding him.

“You should have stayed where you were. You disobeyed a direct order,” Dean said, striding across the room to stand in front of Jimmy.

His bare feet were mere inches from Jimmy’s nose and the elder man wanted to kiss them, to prove his fealty to his master after all.

“Please,” Jimmy said, uncertain as to what he was even pleading for.

“Please, don’t hurt me? Please punish me? What do you want?” Dean asked, voice hard and commanding now, falling into dominant mode immediately.

“Please, Master, I need to be punished,” Jimmy said, quietly. “I have been very bad.”

“Yes, you have. I didn’t tell you to move,” Dean said, in disapproval, before he moved away.

Jimmy felt the loss of his Master’s presence keenly, glad when Dean returned. The familiar swish of a switch hummed through the air and Jimmy’s body tensed with anticipation. His dick ached and throbbed between his legs with anticipatory arousal, knowing that when Dean applied the switch to Jimmy’s body, things got really fun really quickly.

“Oh yes,” Jimmy slipped out.

“Come again?” Dean asked, voice harsh and commanding as he leant down to catch Jimmy's words.

“Yes, please, Master. Punish me,” Jimmy said, eyes closing and a grin stretching his mouth wide.

Dean grunted, before he whipped the waiting body of his lover and slave, applying the switch with alacrity across his lover’s exposed back. His dick stood proud and hard between his legs as he whipped welts into his lover’s previously unmarked skin, until his back was crossed with red lines, bleeding in some places.

Jimmy was crying out wordlessly, pleasure and arousal clear and loud in his tone with every whip and Dean’s back arched in pleasure. His arousal thrummed through him, arching into his dick and making him harder still. He loved making his slave scream for him, loved hearing how turned on Jimmy was by the rough treatment and the punishment received. He grinned before he nudged Jimmy with his bare foot, toes digging into the meat of Jimmy’s thigh eagerly.

“Silence,” he ordered. “I want you to be silent, you hear?”

“Yes, Master,” Jimmy replied, dutifully before falling silent.

He remained true to his word, although it was with an effort, muffled squeaks and whines the only witness to how much Jimmy was enjoying proceedings as Dean continued to whip him, switch flaying across Jimmy’s slender back. Finally Dean eased off, knowing that that was enough, blood was beginning to pool in ever increasing swathes upon Jimmy’s back and Dean knew that the man in front of him was just that - a man. There was no angel inside to heal the body of its wounds.

If he pushed any further, he’d end up seriously injuring Jimmy, he knew. He knelt beside Jimmy before tenderly dabbing at his wounds with tissues and antiseptic, cleaning the blood away and soothing the man’s angry sores. Jimmy leant into Dean’s touch eagerly, a smile curling his plump mouth and his eyes closed in obvious enjoyment at the contact and the proximity of Dean.

Dean felt his heart swell at the trust that Jimmy had placed in him, trusting him to take care of him no matter what injuries Dean would place in welts upon his back. Dean leant in and placed a chaste kiss upon Jimmy’s ripe, sweet mouth, lips lingering against his lover’s and deepening slightly when Jimmy dutifully opened his mouth against Dean’s. The elder man invited Dean in and was rewarded with Dean’s tongue, sliding effortlessly inside Jimmy’s mouth with no restrictions.

Dean stopped swabbing Jimmy's back to concentrate on kissing him, before he pulled Jimmy roughly onto his lap. His hand snaked round and pulled the butt plug from out of Jimmy’s ass, knowing that the other man was well prepared by now to take his full length inside him.

Jimmy moaned, body tense in anticipation as he straddled Dean eagerly, thighs trapping against Dean’s sides. Dean clung to Jimmy eagerly, greedily, before he stared into Jimmy’s eager face. Jimmy was waiting for the order, not daring to just take what he wanted from his Master.

“I want to fuck you, now,” Dean said, resolutely. “I’m going to take you hard and fast, okay?”

Jimmy nodded eagerly, dick still achingly hard between his legs, arching proudly up towards his slender abdomen. Pre-cum was dribbling down in thick swathes over his dick, letting Dean know just how much Jimmy was aroused by proceedings. He pulled Jimmy in closer and impaled his lover with one easy movement, dick sliding easily into the other man’s well prepared hole.

Their groans of mutual satisfaction mingled as Jimmy began rocking onto Dean eagerly, after Dean tipped him the nod to do so. Jimmy ground against Dean, taking his dick eagerly into his body, greedily, wanting as much as Dean’s thick length as he could take.

Dean’s hand slapped hard against Jimmy’s ass, gripping his cheek tight as Jimmy rocked harder still against him, setting the pace hard and fast, punishing, bruisingly fast. Their breath rasped and caught in their chests, as Jimmy bounced in Dean’s lap, slender hands gripping and twisting into Dean’s shoulders, hurting and bruising his master.

“Dean,” Jimmy moaned, head thrown back as he writhed and fucked onto Dean. “Master.”

“Who do you belong to?” Dean groaned, slapping Jimmy’s ass again.

“You,” Jimmy moaned as he started to wank off furiously above Dean, hand whipping in time with his wildly thrusting hips.

Dean fell apart then, entranced by Jimmy’s total submissiveness to him, willing slave to his every whim and the way that his hand slicked through his own pre-cum over his throbbing member. Jimmy looked so wild, abandoned, desperately human and he came, bursting forth into Jimmy so hard, Dean almost blacked out from the intensity of the pleasure. His dick pulsed inside Jimmy, sending wave after wave of his seed inside his lover, until Jimmy dripped his cum out over his thighs.

Dean felt the hot, wet splash of Jimmy’s cum pulsing over his abdomen and chest as Jimmy finally screamed out his climax, knowing that Dean always came first - Master before the Slave every time. Finally their bodies stilled, yet Dean grabbed onto Jimmy when the other man made a move to pull away.

“No,” Dean demanded. “I’ve not finished with you yet.”

Jimmy shuddered with anticipation against him and remained impaled on Dean’s member. He waited until Dean tapped his ass again, thick shaft hard and throbbing inside Jimmy again.

“Master?” Jimmy asked, head tilted to the side as he regarded Dean.

Dean realized then his mistake; he had not told Jimmy how he wanted sex. He smiled ruefully up at Jimmy before dotting a kiss to the end of Jimmy’s nose.

“Soft and slow, sweetheart, soft and slow,” he said, gently, with a wink.

He knew that Jimmy loved being called sweetheart as much as he loved being called Dean’s slave and Jimmy started to grind slowly upon Dean’s throbbing member. His body undulated slowly, muscles rippling around Dean’s dick and they rocked languidly in time together.

Jimmy dipped his head down low to whisper against the shell of Dean’s ear - “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean smiled at that and rested his sweaty forehead against Jimmy's shoulder. He moved his head slightly and kissed Jimmy's clavicle, before he replied - “I love you too, Jimmy Novak.”

That Dean had made the distinction between Jimmy and Castiel meant a lot to the man behind the angel and Jimmy knew in that one instant, that Dean truly loved him as much as Dean undoubtedly loved Castiel. Never once before had Dean actually said aloud that he loved him; instead he showed Jimmy through actions alone, never words.

They remained silent, bodies rocking in time until they both achieved climax, Dean spurting deep inside Jimmy moments before Jimmy allowed himself to cum. The hunter eased out of his lover finally, laying with Jimmy upon the soft rug beneath their bodies and smiling when Jimmy cuddled into his side willingly. Dean kissed the top of Jimmy’s head, nose nuzzling against the soft strands of dark hair that covered Jimmy’s scalp. They remained entwined together, happy and content with each other until Castiel was able to return to both of them again.

~fini~


End file.
